helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Furusato
from album Second Morning' ---- '''Released' July 14, 1999 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single Recorded 1999 Label Zetima Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Manatsu no Kousen 5th Single (1999) Next: LOVE Machine 7th Single (1999) ]] thumb|220px|right|Morning Musume - Furusato (MV) "Furusato" (ふるさと; Hometown) is the sixth single of the J-pop idol group Morning Musume , released on as an 8 cm CD. It has sold over 170,670 copies and reached number five on the Oricon Charts. In 2004 it was re-released as part of the Early Single Box and again in 2005 as a 12 cm CD. The lead vocalist of this single was Abe Natsumi . Tracklist 8 cm CD #Furusato #Wasurerannai (忘れらんない) #Furusato (Instrumental) 12 cm CD #Furusato #Wasurerannai #Furusato (Instrumental) #Furusato (Early Vocal Version) Other Singers *Yaguchi Mari (Best Shot Vol.1) *Tsuji Nozomi (Best Shot Vol.2) *Takahashi Ai (Best Shot Vol.3 and Hello Cover Series) *Niigaki Risa (Best Shot Vol.4 and Hello Cover Series) *Yoshizawa Hitomi (Best Shot ~Best~)) *Nakazawa Yuko (Dai 2 Shou ~Tsuyogari~) *Abe Natsumi (Hitoribocchi) *Nakazawa Yuko & Ichii Sayaka (FOLK SONGS) *Morning Musume, Coconuts Musume, Fujimoto Miki, Ishii Rika & Takagi Boo (Hawaiian de kiku *Morning Musume. Single Collection) *Kusumi Koharu (in the final round of the Morning Musume Audition 2005, see also Hello! Morning Episode 257 and her graduation song) *Takahashi Ai & Abe Natsumi (in the first episode of Hello Pro Hour) *Kamei Eri (Hello Cover Series) *Natsuyaki Miyabi (Hello Cover Series) *Suzuki Airi (Hello Cover Series) *Okai Chisato (Hello Cover and Okai Chisato Solo Collection Vol.2 , while those two are the same version) TV Performances *1999-07-15 Utaban *1999-07-16 Music Station *2006-03-03 Hello Pro Hour #1 (By Abe Natsumi & Takahashi Ai) Featured Members *1st Gen: Abe Natsumi, Iida Kaori, Nakazawa Yuko, Ishiguro Aya *2nd Gen: Yaguchi Mari, Yasuda Kei, Ichii Sayaka Concert Performances * Hello! Project Happy New Year '99 * Hello! Project '99 * Hello! Project 2002 ~One Happy Summer Day~ - Hello! Project (as part of a medley) * Hello! Project 2004 Winter ~C'MON! Dance World~ * 2003~4nen Morning Musume Otomegumi Hatsukouen ~Otomechikku~ - Morning Musume Otome Gumi * Abe Natsumi First Concert Tour 2004 ~Anata Iro~ - Abe Natsumi * Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6 Kan Hit Mankai!~ - Takahashi Ai solo, Niigaki Risa solo * Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" * Hello☆Pro on Stage! 2006 Nippon Seinenkan Kouen "Yuujou to Mahou no Trump ~Star Gakuyaura Monogatari~" - Abe Natsumi, Shibata Ayumi * Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ - Kusumi Koharu, Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin * Abe Natsumi Special Live 2007 Aki ~Acoustic Nacchi~ - Abe Natsumi * Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ - Michishige Sayumi solo * Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ * Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Autumn Rival Survival - Junjun solo Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 170,670 Trivia *1st Generation member Abe Natsumi gives a comment about the single on Youtube *This is the sixth single where Nakazawa Yuko was leader of Morning Musume. Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:1999 Singles Category:1999 Releases Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:2005 Releases Category:2005 Singles